


Selcouth

by Vinteresque



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Jeno and Jaemin are implied, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Not Really That Explicit, Oh wait, Plz learn nothing from this:), Sexual Awakening(?), Sexual Content, So..., That's it, They just wanna get laid, Yeah...that's about it, bruh idk, but they sleep together, fingering and all that jazz, mark thinks he's straight, oh and, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinteresque/pseuds/Vinteresque
Summary: "Seriously, how are you so good at this?"He manages to gasp out and Mark chuckles over him. "I'm a guyJaemin-ah,of course I know what to do. In fact, better." He moans again because shit. Mark just used the nickname.And again, such a weird thing to get turned on by.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	Selcouth

**Author's Note:**

> well...let's just say that i watched one Markmin video and i got inspired. It's my first time actually writing smut so...yeah.

Jaemin sat on the edge of the bed, back facing Mark.

The thing is, he's seventeen and Mark's eighteen.

" _You haven't had sex yet_?" _Come on!"_ A laugh, _"even Jisung has and he's like what? Sixteen?"_ Yukhei's voice echos in his head.

That. And coupled with the fact that Mark was extremely young when he had lost his virginity.

He still remembers back when That Mark; sixteen, pimpled face, dry skin, thick black-framed glasses had come up to him. "She wanted to do _it_ with me." Jaemin had been so confused.

_"It?"_

Mark had nodded his head.

After a couple of nights later he had really realised what Mark had meant by _it_ and he had run all the way to his house, panting. "You had _sex_ with her?" He had whisper-yelled because even though he had been furious, Mark's parents still had that brand reputation in mind for their son.

Mark had just adjusted his thick-framed glasses and nodded. That's it, looking as calm as a still water body. Jaemin still remembers how badly he had wanted to smack his head.

That's how Mark was. Sex came naturally to him but presented to be all shy and innocent in front of strangers.

He wasn't really open about his sexuality but Jaemin knew better being his best friend, his partner in crime, his ride or die. Basically, both - him and Mark, that is - had caught Jeno making out with a junior, saying that he was just teaching "the poor soul" how to kiss and while Jaemin was okay with it, Mark had a face of distaste on his face. _"Dude, that's so gay."_

And that had absolutely feeder onto Jaemin's ego and also the realisation that none of his friends in his friend circle was a virgin anymore. While he hadn't even had his first kiss yet.

All of that combined - lead to this.

"What?"

Jaemin covered his ears after hearing Mark's shriek. He knew something like this would happen. This idiot.

"Repeat that for me, would you?" So infuriating and annoying. He wishes he could just slap some sense into his puny head.

"Listen. If you don't want to do it then don't."

He turned around, deciding to leave the confines of his best friend's room.

"You're literally asking me to find someone to _sleep_ with you. What do you expect? Me to say yes?"

"Yes, just– forget it. Forget I ever said anything." He feels more dejected than he already was.

"Wait– wait, Jaemin!" He smiles to himself when he hears Mark call out for him, turning around and feigning sadness.

"Tell me why at least."

He avoids looking at Mark.

The things is...Jaemin hates absolutely despises _those_ kind of people the most. It had started with his current...or ex-boyfriend(that dickhead) breaking up with him after getting to know that he was a virgin. Scratch the part where Jaemin had ever mentioned that he had pride.

"Jeno broke up with me."

That is true. And his initial thought was that he would just show up at Mark's house and probably cry his eyes out while Mark would make fun of him probably saying something akin to _I told you so_ or _what'd did I tell you?_

Realisation sets on Mark's face, _"....oh."_

"Yep," he replied popping the _p_.

"Yeah, but what does it have to do with you wanting to sleep–" another realisation, "wait, rebound?" Jaemin at first makes a face of distaste but then morphs it into that of blankness when Mark looks in the air, the thing that he does when he's trying to add two and two together.

"But you're a virgin...how?" He mutters to himself.

Jaemin slaps his forehead, dragging it down his face. "He broke up with me because of that."

Mark looks confused and then his face pulls back, "oh, " then a smirk, "so big boy hurt your ego, huh?"

"I don't want to be the odd one out," he mumbled.

"Jaemin, you're not going be the–"

"I know, I know–not going to be the odd one out. I know. But I want to to...experince it? Like, I want to see– feel– _whatever-is-that-people-do...doing_ it."

He turned around, sitting cross-legged on Mark's bed while the latter still had that questionable look on his face.

"Please just–" he sighed, "sorry, I know, you don't even know anyone who's into guys, I'll just go ask Yukhei or someone."

"No!" He was in the middle of getting up when Mark had rushed and grabbed onto his wrist, making him raise his eyebrow.

"First tell me, why _me?"_ He asked, still holding onto his wrist.

"It doesn't matter yo."

Mark made a face of determination, one that read, I'm-not-letting-you-go-until-you-tell-me.

"Mark. We've seen each other naked since we were kids and also because you're my best friend and I'm comfortable with you choosing someone for me?" _And_ _I trust you_. But he doesn't dare say that out loud.

Mark looked contemplating for a while, "are you _sure_ you want to do this?" He looked so dangerously serious that Jaemin had to gulp before nodding a couple of times, "but it's okay, I've already made you so uncomfortable–"

Then a yank, pulling him down, Mark hovered over him, just a couple of metres away from his face and Jaemin's breath gets caught up in his throat, hands in front of his chest out of reflex.

"What if I do it?" Mark asked, a glint of amusement flashing in his face.

"What?" Jaemin replied, confused beyond belief. And he looks...hot? God. This is the same boy everyone calls shy?

"You'll...sleep with me?"

Mark shrugs and nods after supporting himself up.

"But, you don't even like guys– and you're not even into boys unless wait." He shifts, pinching the bridge of his nose, "why?"

Mark has an amused look on his face, trying to control a smile. Jaemin thought he could read him so well but this. This is so confusing. _Is he_ _into boys too?_ "What's up with you?"

Mark got up, leaving a very stiff Jaemin, still lying on the bed, shoving his hands inside his pockets, "I don't mind. Plus, an experience for me."

 _But you do._ He wants to say so bad. He glances at Mark, propping himself up on both his elbows. "An experience for your _sex-capade?"_

Mark just shrugs his shoulders, sitting back, wearing his round, thin-rimmed spectacles and returning back to reading his classical book.

–

There are so many things that Jaemin regrets doing. So many things that he wished he hadn't done or signed up for.

He stares at his stupid self in the mirror, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie.

The thing is, he told Mark. That thing was done. Mark had turned tables and agreed on doing it with him, which, Whoa, what the fuck? But that too, done. But...now...what? That's it?

He went to school today and Mark acted completely _normal,_ laughing stupidly at some joke Johnny had cracked. Totally unfazed, like as if they hadn't just discussed having sex just twenty-four hours ago. Honestly, what goes inside his head.

And it leaves Jaemin in a thinking mess because they hadn't even discussed when they would do it or how would they go about it or who's place they would be doing it in, or whether this whole thing was legit or not. Was Mark just joking?

He keeps involuntarily throwing glances at Mark but the latter just acts so stupidly calm while Jaemin feels a burst of anxiousness and emotions.

Then the actual question comes into place as to who's giving whom a favour. Marks supposed to be the one helping Jaemin out but he has this switch, this intimidating aura sometimes.

He used to hear all kinds of things from around the other students about how dating Mark was like, obviously being the oblivious heartthrob of the school. And they all describe him to be a loving yet intimidating person.

Of course, he hadn't believed them. This was his best friend of three years that they were talking about. Even though, to build a stronger relationship, duration mattered and now he's beginning to wonder whether that statement is true or not.

–

So he does what every normal human, desperate to get laid, would definitely not do. He waited. Patiently even. So much so, that he had lead onto giving up. But he underestimated Mark.

That fucker would not leave any opportunity to tease the living days out of him. Leaving lingering touches here and there like it was his job. A complete one-eighty to his usual, _hating-skinship_ personality.

This one particular time when he had gone over to his house and his parents, being the number one fans of ‘ _sweet Jaemin’_ had forced them to eat dinner at the dining table with them.

Him and Mark, sitting together, opposite his strict Christian parents when he felt a nudge from under the table. Knowing that it was Mark, he had decided to ignore it and comfortably continued drinking his chicken soup when all of a sudden a hand had reached up to his leg and settled right on his thighs.

Coughing a little, he reached for a glass of water, managing to successfully cover it up, Mark's parents, alarmed, asking him if he was okay and him replying in positive assurance, glaring at Mark as if to tell him _I'll see you later_ \- when the latter was doing a terrible job of hiding his laughter.

–

The thing is, Jaemin was well aware of the fact that he had a lithe body structure. He was therefore insecure. That's also how he grew up, with friends who had that typical, suiting-the-body-standards figure, they would always call him out for having a narrow body structure, even comparing his body type to that of a girl.

No matter how much he would try and ignore those comments, they would gradually get to him, making him feel terrible for himself and soon that sadness turned to determination. He tried focusing on building his body and changing his diet accordingly. He did gain some muscles but they were just soft curves only on his arms and his body remained thin and narrow.

He eventually gave up when it started affecting his health. His friends, after seeing his condition, none of them made any passing comments on his body.

But the fact didn't change. Maybe that was one of the reasons as to why he never physically got involved in the entire process of 'lovemaking.'

–

He and Mark were always close. He doesn't remember a time when they weren't together.

And he clearly remembers that day when he had come out to Mark - way back. Scared, nervous, anxious; these were all the feeling he had felt because Mark, he was always the _bruh_ kinda person, always joking around with Johnny.

They both were just watching a couple of episodes of _Reply 1994_ when Jaemin had pressed the pause button, sitting straight. Mark, seeing the serious look on his face had copied his position.

"Mark, I need to tell you something."

He had paused, all these thoughts travelling in his head. 

_What if he judges me? What if he stops talking to me? What if it destroys our friendship–_

"I'm into boys."

The way the bagel had fallen out if his lips - he remembers everything. "Wait, seriously?" Jaemin, nodding his head was regretting every bad decision be had made in the past.

After hours of explaining it to him about how he would get hard after having thoughts not only about girls but also guys, "so you're bisexual?" Was his only reaction.

"Yep, I guess."

Nothing had changed between them, much to his relief. Mark would still hold him in a headlock, wrestle with him - like they used to and Jaemin, despite being a little cautious sometimes, could not have been more thankful for having someone like him in his life.

–

"I'm going to die," Jaemin groaned out loud.

"Why kind sire? Why should you say that?"

Donghyuck was sitting opposite his chair in the library.

"I mean, I am going to die....someday." He felt a book being hit on his head, "such bullshit," Donghyuck muttered under his breath.

"You didn't have to do that." He massaged the part where he got hurt, scowling at him.

"Why?"

Jaemin scoffs at him before putting his book on his face, leaning his chair back, leaning the weight on its back two legs. "I don't know. I just– everything."

"Now, where have I heard that?"

Jaemin plops, bringing the chair down was a loud _click._ the sound echoing everywhere. When he tries to hide his face, Donghyuck snickers, placing a hand on his already hunched back.

"Stop making fun of me," he whisper-yells, after looking around.

"He said yes?"

Jaemin nods and Donghyuck whistles, "damn son. He's really just out there, huh?"

He shrugs, "I guess– wait, why aren't you surprised?"

"Well, he was hinting on experimenting with boys..."

Jaemin scoffs, "so you knew and I didn't, wow."

Donghyucks tsks and Jaemin just knows that he's going to say some serious shit, "he didn't want to tell you cause you're his best friend–" Jaemin understood, "and he thought he'd hurt my feelings?"

Donghyuck nods. "So, when's the day?"

"I don't know."

–

Jaemin was already in a terrible mood. On a Sunday morning when his mother had shouted at him for taking long to get out of his bed. In addition to that, Mark Lee was also accompanying them to church.

He stuffed as soon as he saw the latter's face, he and his parents already there in their living room.

His phone buzzed as soon as he and Mark came out if the chapel, waiting near the garden for their parents.

**Donghyuck,** 8:44

_they know too_

He swore under his breath, understanding what that one sentence meant. "Damn, cursing inside the church. You really are something."

"You told them?"

Mark furrows his eyebrows, "Told who what?"

Jaemin clicked his tongue and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"You told them about our agreement?"

Mark makes a confused face, "no, why would I do that?"

"Then how–" realisation dawns upon him and his stupidity. He should've known. Talking about it in out of the places, in the library. Of course, someone must have definitely heard them in the quiet confines, that too about someone like Mark.

Realising his mistake, he sighs, placing a hand on his temple.

So all of them - Donghyuck, Yukhei, Renjun probably even Jisung and Chenle and out of all of them. Probably even Jeno.

They were planning on going to see a movie after church. Which was why they had all gathered together instead of just going separately.

After watching the movie, they had decided to shop for some clothes and probably have some lunch in the process.

Mark and Jaemin, like always were in the teen's section, looking for some clothes. The mall was empty, oddly enough on an early Sunday morning.

After getting the news from Donghyuck made him feel even more dejected. They hadn't even acted on their agreement. And now he feels like all of this was so pointless.

The thing is, people aren't born, knowing well about their sexuality. They're grown and brought into it.

On one hand, he sees Mark's parents, looking for some clothes and on the other, he sees Mark and how he's willing, despite knowing about his strictly Christian parents and despite not being into people of his own gender. And then a very dangerous thought comes to his head, what if they knew that their son, that they think is so pure and innocent, would be having sex with a boy?

He feels like laughing out loud at the thought and he keeps his eyes trained on Mark.

"You know, you should've just told me that you're not doing it with me," he mumbled, trying to sound nonchalant, as he folds the t-shirt back into its place.

He could see Mark stopping at doing whatever he was and staring at him. _Score._ Hopefully now–

A hand clasps tightly around his wrist, tugging him inside one of the trial rooms.

He gasped as soon as his back hit against the cold door, Mark's face barely inches away from his and his first instinct was to shut his eyes, not being able to look at Mark like that.

"Mark, not here, " he manages to cringe out. _"Please not here,_ " he tries again when he feels Mark's breath now, hitting his philtrum. The latter moves away, merely seconds after.

Jaemin gasps out the breath that he was holding onto, bending and clutching on his knees, "what's wrong with you? You almost gave me a heart attack."

All he gets is Mark's evil chuckle.

–

Eventually, he and Mark do meet up at Mark's house one day when the latter suggestively invites him over, declaring that his parents weren't at home.

Jaemin takes a warm shower, already getting excited and nervous at the thought of him finally losing his virginity.

They try at first and it's so awkward that none of them takes it seriously so Mark decides on fishing out the small bottles of _Soju_ that he had stored somewhere under his bed before Jaemin's arrival, saying something about if they're doing it, they should be serious about it.

They get tipsy enough and becomes even worse. Starting with Mark suggesting that they should watch something and then deciding on making some popcorn - eventually leading to a popcorn-fight which ends up with Mark hovering over Jaemin, wrestling for the TV remote.

Something in the air changes between them. Mark holding onto to both his wrists, laugher - that was previously ringing in the air, suddenly dying down as Mark rakes his eyes all over his face.

"Now?" Mark asks, in a whisper. A hesitant nods once then a firm nod.

That's all it takes for Mark to look a little sceptical and then getting up, going towards his door, looked on both directions and then locking it.

Jaemin, still sitting on the bed, chewing his nails, questioning but moving his hand away as soon as Mark turns around, making his way to his bed.

He slowly settled himself on his bed, scooting closer towards Jaemin until his back hit against the headboard of the bed and Mark hovered over him. "Please be kind," he said, moving a bit back.

"Wha– who said I wouldn't?"

Then he tentatively brought himself closer to Jaemin, "how do you wanna go about it?" Jaemin looks around and comes up with nothing so he just shrugs.

Mark chuckles, "let's start with kissing?" He nods hesitantly.

Mark touched his lips first, tentative touches only.

Jaemin starts losing his mind when he starts pecking his lips a couple of times before holding onto his chin, tilting his face and properly attaching their lips together.

He closes his eyes, trying to relish into the moment and trying not to think about the fact that he was kissing his best friend but that he was finally _kissing_ someone.

He finally starts moving his lips too, following Mark's movement. They part and Jaemin lets out a laugh, "what?" Mark asks laughing a little too. "Nah, nothing, you're just good at that." Mark smiles one last time before kissing him again, he holds onto both of his cheeks, deepening the kiss.

Everything goes smoothly until he feels a poke in his mouth and immediately pulls away, covering his mouth with both his hands, "did you just– try to shove your tongue inside my mouth?"

"Why, are you not comfortable with that?"

Jaemin stares at Mark and Mark stares back. "No, it's okay. Just maybe a warning next time?" Mark chuckles reaching for his lips again mumbling, _okay, okay._

But obviously, Mark is Mark and so he does give a warning next time, swiping his tongue under his bottom lip, making him falter a little before understanding and parting his lips enough to let him in.

Mark was a good kisser.

Scratch that. Mark was amazing. The boy knew what he was doing but then also, Jaemin hadn't really kissed anyone else either but it felt good.

Soon enough Mark made his way down his jaw and neck. Pecking it softly here and there. "U-um, can I?" He asked, pointing at the spot on his neck.

Jaemin got confused for a second, "can you what?" It was kinda funny to see Mark in a state like this - struggling to form sentences. "Can I– mark you?"

In any other situation, Jaemin would have laughed and said something like, _you can mark me, Mark_. But this was different and he could feel the overwhelming feeling of pleasure taking over. He could only stare at his red lips while nodding. The latter, without wasting any time, sucked a spot right next of his ear and ran a column down his collarbone, sucking on hard there. Jaemin tightened his grip on the sheets were it was amply lying before.

Mark looked up at Jaemin's face and his breath got caught up in throat cause _fuck,_ his eyes were _Dark,_ dark and his face looked dead serious. A fleeting thought of how he must be looking came into his head but Mark didn't let him think much, resting his hand on top of the headboard and kissing him hard, elevating a sound of surprise out of his throat.

His hand travelled down to the hem of Jaemin's shirt and hesitated before disconnecting their lips. "Are you sure you wanna do–"

 _"Mark,"_ he groaned. "Okay, okay, let's take this off then," Jaemin surged his back a little so that Mark could remove his shirt.

After being shirtless, Mark eyes Jaemin's form, not in the appreciating-your-body kind of way but actually hesitating. And Jaemin suddenly realises that it's too his first time with someone of the same gender as his.

He puts a reassuring hand on Mark's arm, snapping him back to reality, "you okay?" Mark looks contemplative but then he smiles, shaking his head a little, "I'm good."

He dips his down, giving one last glance at Jaemin's face before kissing his collarbone and then moving down to mouth at his chest, making Jaemin squirm involuntarily.

When he said that he had underestimated Mark, he wasn't lying.

The latter takes a hold of both of his hands, that were clutched onto the bed sheet and pins them to the side, taking his right nipple inside his mouth and it feels so good that the feeling finally makes a moan erupt out of his mouth, arching his back and twisting his wrists. He would've covered his mouth and be embarrassed but he's quite far gone now to care about it.

Mark looks at him with that same amused glint in his eyes before mouthing at his left nipple and earning the same reaction.

It was something as inanimate as this and it gets Jaemin thinking. The moulding of two people but of the same gender?

He squirms again when Mark flicks his tongue around his nipple. And notices these small things. Mark's eyes, his face - in general. Flushed, that somewhat of a dark expression on his face, concentrating. How he's holding onto both of Jaemin's wrists, in a tight grip.

 _"Mark,"_ he calls out his name but doesn't know what to say. Mark stops immediately and looks at his face with alarm, loosening his grip on his wrists. Like as if thinking that he's done something wrong.

Jaemin wants to say that it's nothing but he just closes his eyes instead, trying to catch his breath. His eyes travel down and he glances at Mark's jeans, eyes widening a little. "You're, um."

Mark raises his brows and then follows his gaze, "oh yeah," he says, looking down, "damn."

He was hard and it comes as a surprise for both him and Mark.

Seeing him like this - a little awkward, reminded him so much of himself and so he surges himself a little up and kisses him, encircling both his hands around his shoulders to bring him down.

It's as trivial as that. But he had actually never in his entire life thought of kissing Mark, let alone have sex with him but guess that's something trivial too, or at least it should be.

He tries to shove these thoughts for later and deepens the kiss, trying to think of nothing else but Mark, as he should be.

When they part, a string of saliva connects their lips and Mark licks it, staring at his lips before kissing him again. What a weird thing to get turned on by, Jaemin thinks and guides his hands, caressing his back before slipping them under his shirt, tracing his spine then swiftly taking the shirt off of him, earning a chuckle, "you sure you've never done this before?"

"You haven't either." That shuts him up. The smile falling out of his face. Jaemin kisses him again, trying to keep the stray thoughts from entering his head and then travels his mouth down his jawline and neck and _oh._ Jaemin was always into necks(not in a kinky way, he just likes the way necks look) and Mark had such an attractive neck. He would often let the older know that.

He still remembers how this one time they were just hanging out together and Jaemin was just absentmindedly staring at Mark's neck, tracing the little black spots, "your neck is so pretty. I wish I could just–" Mark had raised a challenging brow at him, "what?" Jaemin had laughed. "Nothing."

He sucked on Mark's neck, copying whatever the older had done, then later staring at the red spot, changing from dark purple to red. It was enthralling.

He groaned, dropping his head back on the headboard with a loud _thud_ after looking at Mark's expression. "Seriously I'll lose it if you look at me like that." There was silence and Jaemin's head was still tilted towards the back, still resting on the headboard, eyes closed.

Just as he was about to open his eyes, he saw a mop of black hair and the Mark was licking a stripe from the hollow between his collarbone, all the way up to his neck, making his head fall back again.

There used to be these times when he would wonder. If being into boys was a sin. Cause just like Mark's parents, his parents too were– are strict Christians. They wouldn't disown him but they would definitely think that the devil has captured him or something.

"You're thinking too much," Mark said snapping him away from his thoughts. That same expression on his face that he knows well is there on purpose, he scoffs and holds onto Mark's hand that was resting on his knee and switching their positions so that he was now hovering over him.

Without wasting any time, he started pecking and sucking here and there on Mark's chest and nipples, raising his head up every now and then to look at the older's reaction. A squirming mess too but not as bad as Jaemin.

A little fed off, he reached his hand down, cupping the front of his jeans and Mark raises his head in alarm, holding onto his wrist. "What are you doing?"

"Aren't you supposed to do this?"

Mark looked embarrassed, "uhh, I mean yeah but it's just...weird."

Jaemin scoffed, "why, cause I'm a guy?"

His smile faded a little when he was able to read Mark's expression. They had that relationship and yeah, it is true, it's weird to have someone you're practically grown up with to touch your dick - in an intimate way - out of nowhere. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't feel weird about this at all. But then again, he and Mark were two different things.

Mark loosens his grip around his wrist just to hover over him again, looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face, one - that Jaemin had never seen the older wear before. And his paranoid self, almost put his hand up to defend himself for whatever Mark was about to do, but the latter just kisses him soft and lingering.

Slow but steady he feels Mark travel his hand down, from his the side of his stomach to his torso and then finally settling on the waistband of his sweats, fiddling with it.

He let's loose of the strings and stares at Jaemin one last time, "wait, just– one second." Mark stops and Jaemin closes his eyes again, second thoughts coming into his head.

He exhales and opens his eyes before nodding a couple of times, "okay, I'm ready." He settled himself up on both his elbows.

Mark smiles reassuringly, massaging his ankle, "if it's too much then just tell me the word and I'll stop." A nod, "okay."

And then Mark is pulling at both his sweatpants and his underwear.

Jaemin falters and falls back on the bed, covering his eyes with both his hands. Mark makes a sound of disapproval and pulls away both his hands off of his face, "why, are you shy all of a sudden?" Mirthfulness in his eyes and voice that couldn't keep Jaemin from laughing a little, "nope, not shy at all."

It's all light-hearted until Mark touches his dick and that's it. He moans. Mark hovers over him instead of sitting on the edge of the bed, still pumping him and Jaemin has to shut his eyes tight because of the intensity of it.

"Seriously, how are you so good at this?" He manages to gasp out and Mark chuckles over him. "I'm a guy _Jaemin-ah,_ of course I know what to do. In fact, better." He moans again because _shit._ Mark just used the nickname. And again, such a weird thing to get turned on by.

"Why are you trying to get me hard? Aren't I supposed to do that instead?" He mouths a _fuck_ because he might just shout if he says it out loud. "Nah, what's the point in that, " Mark replies, breath fanning over his neck.

"I'm gonna um..." He trials and then gets off and sits, putting his hands under Jaemin's knee to make them fold up and then Jaemin feels wetness.

"Whoa, what the fuck," he doesn't care that he's raising his voice. Mark literally was licking his hole.

The latter looks up from between his legs, "what?" Jaemin looks at him, bewildered, _"don't_ do that."

"Why?"

"Because."

He reaches down on the last draw of Mark's bedside table, and takes out the lube - along with the condom, waving it, "aren't we supposed to use this?"

Mark looks at it like as if he's seeing it for the first time. "How did you know I kept that in there?" He asked, taking hold of them in his hand.

"Please, I'm well aware of your _sex-peditions._ How didn't you think of it?"

Mark shakes his head, "I did, just wanted to– I don't know." Jaemin just stares at Mark. Did he want it to be raw? And he doesn't know why but he finds that hot.

Mark takes off his jeans and Jaemin stares at him and sees that he was still half-hard. He squeezes some lube out in his finger and motions, "I'm gonna–" Jaemin nods, pulling himself up a little so that his back was again resting against the headboard of the bed.

Mark slips a finger in and it hurts so bad. He hisses, the lube does help though and Mark stops in between, looking at Jaemin's face with concern before sensing that he's adjusting and slipping them further in.

By the second finger, the pain starts numbing out and he starts moaning, hiding his face on the pillow when Mark slips them deep enough. It's after a while when Mark slips on a third finger that Jaemin starts feeling like he's going to come.

He tries to tell him that by tapping on his knee because he might just come just like that. Mark, thankfully gets the message and stops leaving Jaemin to stay still but panting to catch his breath.

Mark pumps himself before aligning himself towards his entrance. But before pushing in, Mark is pulling at both his ankles, making him slide, lying down completely on the bed. Then he's climbing on top of Jaemin, an arm next to his head to support his weight, staring straight at him before slowly pushing himself in.

Jaemin hisses again, panting a little and his hand automatically reaches for the sheet but Mark takes hold if them again but unlike last time, entwines their fingers. Jaemin stares at it before Mark continues to push inside, making him squeeze at their entwined fingers.

Mark finally enters and Jaemin's stomach hollows in and out because of how hard he's breathing. "I'm gonna move now, " Mark's voice was suddenly ten times deeper and hoarse because of the lack of using it.

He nods and tries to control his pain when Mark slowly gets in and out. Then after some test outs, Mark finally sets a pace, a little faster.

He's extremely good at it, hitting a spot that makes him moan, after finally adjusting to it.

But the thought that he can take more enters his mind and he manages to gasp that out. Mark makes an amused sound but does move adequately faster.

Jaemin sees the most beautiful shade of blue and then after a few more thrusts he holds onto Mark's hand, "I'm gonna, I'm–"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, it's okay," Mark replies, equally breathless, right over his face. He rests his foreheads against Jaemin's when the latter comes.

A few more thrusts and Mark's coming too, hot breath against his lip, slumping completely on top of him, sweaty bodies and foreheads. Jaemin doesn't have the voice to say anything but he does put a shaky hand on top of Mark's sweaty hair, caressing it.

Mark, in turn, smothers kisses on top of his shoulder and neck before getting up a little and kissing his lips in a greedy way. "That was...amazing." Jaemin could only chuckle in reply.

He was already drifting off to peaceful sleep when he heard, "we should do this again sometime."

The sun was too harsh on his face. He put a hand above his eyes and squinted. He didn't have a window right above his head, only Mark–

He opened his eyes and looked around. Indeed, he was in Mark's house and that entire thing wasn't a dream after all. He wasn't a virgin anymore.

He tries getting up but as soon as he does his back starts hurting and he feels sore. "Hey, wait, hold on a second." Mark comes scurrying inside with a plate of what he can make out, are scrambled eggs and toast.

He puts the plate on the bedside table and helps Jaemin get up, placing the pillow against the headboard so that he could rest his back on it. "What's up, Mark Lee?" He said, chuckling.

"What? I thought you'd be, you know, tired," he said, motioning his hands and Jaemin had to sniffle a laugh. "Right, right. How thoughtful of you."

"Oh, also," Mark perked up, remembering something, "uh, we're all going out today, wanna hang?" Jaemin put a spoonful of the scrambled eggs, "sure, why not?"

Mark hesitated a little, "Jeno's gonna be there."

He sat and thought for a moment. Coming to a sudden realisation.

"You know, before– doing what we did...I was in having this internal battle with myself."

Mark tilted his head, "about what?"

"That I was _tainting you."_

 _"Tain–_ how?"

Jaemin chuckled, "cause I thought you're straight."

"After _that?_ I don't think so anymore. Also, for good measures–" he got up, levelling his face with Jaemin, kissing his lips once, "–it doesn't matter to me."

Jaemin smiles, thanking whichever higher power that was there–for creating someone like Mark Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> Jzzhzghsi, I probably won't get that much for this one but the idea popped inside my head and I was like, oh, well, here we go. Plz do comment and let me know what you thought about this🥺


End file.
